Their Love
by RomWriter
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Please leave a review of it so I can see how you guys like it or not. Luffy X Robin


**This is going to be my first story, therefor I chose to do a oneshot. Please review it, so I can see if you guys liked it or not and if I need to change a few things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.**

_Their Love_

One night after the Strawhats left Fishmen-island, Robin was on guard duty on the Sunny. She saw Luffy walking towards her. Apparently it was his turn to be on guard duty now. While Luffy was looking around for islands and enemy ships he couldn't resist to look at Robin, she was a good namaka but lately he began to think about her more and more. He looked from her head to her feet and the same way up. He noticed that her hair was as beautiful as the night and that her hair sparkles like the sauce on a good piece of meat. Her eyes are as blue as the berries on a pie and as soft as whipped cream. Her smile as soft and beautiful as a calm sea and looking tasteful as a piece of meat. And above all of that her body shape was looking like a nice piece of meat and her skin as soft as wool. Robin noticed that Luffy was looking at her and asked "Is there something Captain-san?" Luffy became red and said "N-no t-t-there is nothing." And he looked away, but Robin didn't leave. She sat there looking at Luffy, wondering why he was looking at her. She looked at him and began to look at his body. She thought that his body was just a perfect, normal build and yet strong and beautiful as the sun during a sunset. His hair was kind a cute when you look at it behind, the pointy form of his hair, and his scar under his left eye was adorable and yet it says that he was dangerous. After a while she said to her captain "Goodnight Captain-san" Luffy nodded and said to her "You too, Robin." As Robin walked away Luffy looked at her and thought by himself 'Damn she really looks good from behind. Now I get why Sanji likes her."

**That night in the girl's chamber.**

While Robin came into the chamber she saw navigator-san sleeping and talking in her sleep about money and other expensive things. While Robin changed into a deep, sea blue night gown, she thought about Luffy and why he gave her this nice and good feeling. While she thought about Luffy she felt herself getting red as a tomato and she giggled. Because of that giggle Nami awoke and looked with a sleepyhead at Robin and asked "What's the matter Robin?" Robin looked at Nami and asked her "Can I ask you something Nami?" Nami looked at her while stretching herself and said "Okay, go ahead. I'm listening." Robin sat down on Nami's bed and asked her "I have this feeling for the last few days. I can't really place it." Nami looked at her while lighting her night lamp and asked "What kind a feeling, Robin?" Robin looked at her and said "When I think about him, and recently I do it a lot more than normal, I feel happy and my face turn warm and red. He makes me feel like I'm special andI mean something in this world. He looks perfect and still he looks so hard to talk to." Nami laughed. "I think it is obviou,s Robin. You're in love, and not a little bit. And may I ask who it is?" Robin looked through the window and saw Luffy looking around and giggled. Nami almost yelled "No way! Luffy? Are you serious?" Robin looked at her and said "Yes Nami, I am serious. The way he looks... It is just like they say a knight on shining armour." Nami laughed and said "Well in this case a giant yellow lion. Hahahahaha." Robin laughed too and asked "What am I going to do about it?" Nami looked at her and said "If I were you, I would tell him about that." Robin nodded and said "I will talk him tomorrow, okay?" Nami nodded and said "I will try to get these idiots away from you so you two could talk in peace, alright?" Robin nodded happily and said "Thanks you, Navigator-san."

**The next morning at the boy's chamber.**

While Luffy was walking to the boy's chamber he noticed that nobody was there expect for Sanji, who was still putting on his clothes. Luffy stopped for a moment and asked Sanji "Oi, Sanji, may I ask something?" Sanji looked at Luffy and asked "Are you serious?" Luffy nodded. Sanji sighed and said "Okay. Go a head, what is your question?" Luffy sat in front of him and said "I met this girl, and I got this feeling lately and when I look at her she makes me happy and that she might be my future pirate queen. Do you understand?" Sanji looked at him and laughed. He then lit a cigarette and said "Okay, you're in love and second of all" he inhaled and blew a circle at Luffy before he continued "do I know her?" Luffy looked away, scratching at his face and said "Yes you know her." Sanji looked at him and asked with fire red eyes "Is it Nami-san?" Luffy quickly said "No, she is important to me, but more like a sister." Sanji looked at him, inhaled again and asked "Is it Robin?" Luffy became red and stuttered "Y-y-y-yes." Sanji looked at him and asked "Are you for real, shitty rubber head?" Luffy nodded and said "She makes me feel happier than normal. And when I look at her I feel like there is some kind of good feeling tornado in my body." Sanji looked at him, sighed and said to Luffy "I get it, but let me tell you one thing, Luffy. If you ever hurt Robin-chan, I will kill you. You got that?" Luffy looked at Sanji and gave him his trade mark smile. He said to Sanji "Don't you worry, Sanji. I won't hurt her. I promise." Sanji looked at the captain and said "Okay, and I'll make sure to remind you of that promise every day for the rest of your life."

**Breakfast in the kitchen.**

When everyone was eating their breakfast Robin looked at everyone so no one else then Nami would notice that she looked at Luffy, who was eating like usual and tried to steal food from everyone. While Luffy was stealing food, he used the opportunity to look at Robin., who was eating like a real lady. When he saw that Robin was looking at him, he looked at to Chopper and tried to steal food from him. When everyone was finished eating, Sanji took everything and asked if Nami wanted to help him with the dishes. Everyone looked confused at the cook, but by the way he looked Nami saw that he wasn't trying to flirt, but that he was going to say something important that not anyone may know. Then everyone walked outside to go to their work or games. After a while Nami asked to the cook "What is it what you wanted to tell me, Sanji?" He looked at the window of the doors and said "I think that shit head of a Luffy has a problem." Nami dropped a plate and asked "What do you mean?" Sanji put the plates down and looked at Nami "He's in love with Robin- chwan. And I am afraid that he is not only going to hurt himself, but Robin as well." Nami looked at him for a second and giggled. Sanji looked at her and he asked "What's so funny about that Nami-swan?" Nami looked at him and said "Robin loves him too. That's why I am laughing." "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" Sanji yelled out as he dropped the plates that he was holding. He looked at Nami and for an second thought that she was joking, but then he saw that she wasn't. Zoro and Franky came inside and asked "What is happening?" Nami and Sanji looked at them and Nami said "I saw a mouse." Zoro and Franky looked at her and Zoro asked "What is really happening? I know you for way to long, you're not afraid of mice." Nami looked at the two, sighed and said "Close the door, please. I have something important to say." When Zoro closed the door, he and Franky sat down. Zoro looked from Nami to Sanji and noticed that there was a strange tension between them before he asked "You're not pregnant are you?" Nami hit his head and yelled "Are you sick?" Franky began to laugh and asked "Okay, what is it? The ship needs to be refuelled." Nami said "Robin loves Luffy." And immediately after that "And Luffy loves Robin." Zoro looked at them like they were mad and Franky looked with an open mouth. After a few minutes they asked "You're not kidding me are you?" Nami and Sanji looked at them and said with a sigh "No, we mean it. So were asking you not to butt in when they are talking upstairs in private, okay?" The cyborg and the swordmaster nodded and left. But before they left Nami asked them "Please keep this quiet, until they told it everyone okay?" they nodded and left the galley.

**That midday in the library**

Robin was reading one of the books that had been given to her by Dragon, Luffy's father. The title was 'Dust Collection' a book about a desert island in the south blue. While Robin was in the middle of the 10th chapter she heard knocking on the door. She yelled "Come in!" When she saw that it was Luffy who came in she became red and began to smile. Right behind him she saw Nami winking at her before closing the door behind them. They stood there for what felt like ages, and still no one had said a thing. Suddenly Luffy asked her "Robin is there someone you like?" Robin looked at him and said "Y-y-yes Captain-san." Luffy took a chair, put in front of Robin and asked "Do I know him?" Robin looked at him and she saw that he had a certain look in his eyes that she didn't think would ever ever be directed at her, a sparkle just like an campfire in a beautifully crystal cave. She said while she began to blush "Yes, you know him." Luffy held his head askew and asked "Is it Zoro?" Robin looked at him and laughed "No, it is not Zoro." Luffy smiled and sat closer to Robin and asked "Is it Sanji?" Robin began to laugh harder and said "No, it's not him either." Luffy looked confused at her and walked up to her. Then he put his chair in front of her and asked "Is it Franky?" Robin realised that he wasn't getting it "No, Luffy. I don't love him, I love you."

There, she said it. Robin hoped that Luffy wouldn't reject her feelings but she was happy that she said it. Luffy stood in shock at what Robin had said to him. She wanted to stand up and walk away when suddenly Luffy hugged her and said "I love you to Robin." When Robin heard that she cried of happiness. Sobbing she said to Luffy "You can't be serious. Our age difference is too big. How... " She couldn't speak any further because Luffy had silenced her with a kiss on her lips and said to her "Do you really think I give a damn about that? You make me feel good in here." Luffy pointed to his chest "you make feel happy all the time. So why do you even give a shit about the age difference?" Robin began to cry again and said to her captain "You're right. But still, what are our friends going to say about this?" Luffy held his finger at her lips and said to her "If they have a problem, so be it. But nothing, and I say nothing, will change my feelings for you. Do you got that Robin?" She nodded and hugged her lovely captain. As they kissed, hugged (and other things that couples do when they were alone) for hours and hours they fell asleep in each others arms. They didn't woke up until Nami knocked on the door with a red face and said to the couple "Dinner is almost ready, love birds." Luffy said "Were coming Nami. Just a minute." When Nami closed the door Luffy crawled on top of Robin, kissed her and said "Wake up sleeping beauty." When she opened her eyes she saw that Luffy was smiling, just like on the wanted posters. She put her arms around his neck, pulled him down and kissed him. Then she asked "What are we going to do now?" Luffy said to her "It is almost dinner time. And we need to tell the crew about us, don't you think flower?" Robin gave him look and asked "Flower?" Luffy laughed. "Yes, I thought about a good nickname for you, and since you ate the flower flower fruit it seemed not more than natural to call you flower." He looked at her with puppy eyes and asked "Or don't you like it?" Robin pulled him closer until his head was pressed against her chest. Then she ran her fingers through his har and said to him "Of course I like it. But if you call me flower I am going to call you gummy, okay?" Luffy looked at her and said "Okay, but how are we going to tell the rest of the crew about us?" Robin said "How about when we are finished eating?" Luffy nodded and said "Okay, is good. Are we going?" Robin answered with her typically smile "Yes." Luffy lifted her up (like a married couple) and took her down to the kitchen where the rest of the crew sat waiting for them.

**At the kitchen**

While Luffy came through the door with Robin everyone looked shocked about what they saw. Well, some reacted more shocked then the rest. Chopper fell off his chair from surprise, Ussop spat his orange juice on Nami, who punched him in the face for that. Brook laughed and Zoro's eye almost popped out of it's socket. While Luffy put Robin on his lap while he sat down they began to feed each other. Everyone looked surprised about what happened and looked away. When they had finished their meal Luffy said to everyone "Okay everyone, just as you noticed it." He pulled Robin closer to him "You can all see that Robin and I are a couple now. I hope that you don't have a problem with that." He looked around and saw that nobody looked at them, actually they were turning red and looked around while they whistled. Robin looked at them and asked "What's the matter?" Everyone looked at them and Nami answered "Do we need to answer that?" When she looked at the couple she saw that none of them had noticed it, she sighted and said "When Luffy came in he accidentally pressed on the intercom and eh.. whatever you two said, or did, eh... we could hear it through the entire ship. We're lucky that the marines didn't catch on" Robin and Luffy both became beet red "S-s-sorry guy's, we didn't notice." They all began to laugh and told them that it was all right. Even Sanji was happy about that because he found out on the same day that Nami loved him too. And when they were done with their meeting, Luffy took Robin back upstairs and walked with her to the head of the Sunny were they sat for hours and hours just kissing and hugging.

_The End_


End file.
